


Tea Time

by dulcedelecherous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Armitage Hux, Frottage, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, How can you not with these two?, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Submissive Kylo Ren, Wrists, misuse of biscuits, surprisingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcedelecherous/pseuds/dulcedelecherous
Summary: Hux devises a game to test Kylo's obedience. Kylo suspects it's a rigged game and the odds are against him.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huxblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxblush/gifts).



> Thanks huxblush, [that screencap](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0bfa9bc5aefe08893a11227713898cdd/tumblr_inline_p5hau1vMuJ1qhi0en_500.png) of Hux's exposed wrist did things to me. As you can see.
> 
> So, somehow I ended up writing the kinkiest thing I've ever written as the first thing I've written in over eight years. Fandom is a progressive disease I suppose. These trash boys write themselves!

Kylo inhales smoothly, attempting to steady his breathing. He keeps his shoulders loose. He hears the creak and twist of leather on leather and ignores his quickening heartbeat. They have only played this game once before and it did not end well.  
  
Kylo slowly opens his eyes.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah, Ren!" Hux chides, "We haven't yet begun."  
  
The General is standing fully clothed in front of a shirtless and kneeling Kylo Ren. Hux looks crisp and controlled in his black uniform, all clean lines and clear eyes. He runs the leather riding crop across Kylo's long jawline before dipping it under his chin and tilting his head up; pushing it as far back as it will go. His Adam's apple jumps and Kylo swallows. It feels noticeably loud in the quiet ambient hum of Hux's private quarters. Hux grins and his teeth glint sharp in the starlight. He gently strokes two fingers of his leather-gloved hand down the side of Kylo's face. It's almost soothing. If he could trust Hux.  
  
"Now then," Hux warns, "Do try to be good."  
  
The General rustles amongst the remnants of his evening's tea service before turning his full attention back to the recalcitrant young man kneeling before him. He extends his hand toward Kylo's face again, balancing one of the leftover artificial Lemon Cream Wafers across his nose to his forehead. Kylo almost shifts away, but he stills himself. Up-close, he can see where Hux's glove pulled away from his sleeve and... Kylo can't.. he--  
  
Kylo's tongue darts out to lick the tender white translucency of Hux's bared wrist. Hux gasps and recoils. The wafer falls to the floor and cracks. Kylo barely has time to whimper before twinned attacks strike instantly. A reactionary slap sets his cheek burning and the riding crop bites savagely into ribs. Kylo crumbles forward, forehead dropping and he moans messily against the smooth floor. He turns his face to the side only to see Hux's boot come down on the broken wafer and grind it into the floor with his heel before continuing his path circling Kylo. Kylo instinctually feels a spike of danger as Hux passes out of view. The riding crop makes rapid light stinging switches across his back and newly exposed thighs, causing the skin to jump and jerk. Kylo's breathing turns ragged. It's impossible to steel himself against the involuntary flinches as his body reacts.  
  
"Shall we try again?" asks Hux in this falsely sweet voice that sets Kylo's teeth on edge.  
  
His anger simmers beneath the surface and he punches his fist to the floor. Kylo takes a few seconds to master his breathing before righting himself, sitting straight in position, arms at his sides and tips his head back. Hux places another wafer and Kylo closes his eyes and concentrates.  
  
"Good boy. Is that so hard?" The riding crop is back tracing lightly along his right collarbone, the supple leather warmed by Hux's hand. The touch of the crop leaves for a split second before snapping back, striking his nipple. Kylo's breath hitches. He spasms, but he manages to ride it out, focusing on his breathing and remaining still. Hux makes a satisfied noise.  _He will be good. This time. He will be good._  
  
Hux continues his ministrations, creating exasperatingly ticklish pathways over his skin with the very tip of the crop while striking him just often enough to keep Kylo on his toes, but Kylo releases the pain as soon as he feels it and calms his reaction, breathing through it. Instead, he focuses on the clacks of Hux's boots and tracks their movements around him. Kylo's breathing is louder now but still steady, still managing to be even. Hux pauses behind him and flicks the crop in random movements across his back giving Kylo no rest from the continually shifting flinches. Kylo allows them and instead focuses on retaining his posture and keeping his head steady, even as each jolt feels directly connected to his cock.  
  
"My, my, my, what a shocking improvement," the crop falls against his back in deceptively languid strokes, "Why Kylo have you finally learned to play along?"  
  
Kylo's jaw clenches and his brow furrows just a fraction and the wafer shifts and Kylo breathes. He ignores Hux's taunt. He relaxes his shoulders. He keeps them loose. He will remain open. _He will be good._  He listens to Hux's boots circle round to front again. Sudden pressure flames against his neglected groin. Arousal blooms. Kylo's eyes flash open and his breath gushes out between his gritted teeth in uneven little pants. He manages not to falter, but he is trembling now. He glares at Hux as Hux continues to run the toe of his boot along the outline of Kylo's straining bulge. Hux toes beneath his balls It's a contest of wills as Hux sneers down at Kylo in contempt. Hux leans in and  _presses_. Kylo stops breathing.  
  
Pinned in place by a biscuit.  
  
He keens wildly and Hux's hands are on his face pulling him towards him. The wafer is forgotten as he kisses Kylo rapturously, gratefully. Kylo's body shifts forward and clings to Hux's leg as he grinds his erection against the knee-high leather of Hux's boot, desperate for friction. Hux's fingers coil and snag in his hair before pulling his face tight against his upper thigh minimizing his movement. Kylo moans and bucks his hips. Hux's other hand gently strokes the side of Kylo's neck.  
  
"Good boy, you were so good for me, I can't believe it Kylo, you should see yourself--ah!"  
  
Kylo pulls taught against Hux's grip in his hair and nuzzles his face into Hux's groin. He continues to grind and thrust against Hux's leg. It's not enough but he is so close. He mouthes wetly over Hux's crotch, tongue lapping against the heavy dark fabric. Hux jerks Kylo away by his fistful of hair and Kylo stares up at Hux in confusion. The General was beet red, his eyes unfocused and wild. Hux's free hand yanks open the fastenings of his trousers and pulls his dick out. Hux is staring at Kylo with the utmost need and... respect? Kylo pushes at the corners of Hux's mind. The hand in Kylo's hair gives another unexpectedly sharp tug and Kylo comes with a groan, moaning into Hux's thigh. He shudders and rides out his orgasm with one last thrust against his unyielding boot before turning back to Hux's pink cock. He licks a wide swath up the underside of his dick and it gives a twitch before Kylo dives down the length of his cock, engulfing Hux in the wet heat of his mouth. The fingers in his hair tighten and Hux thrusts rapidly into Kylo's mouth, fucking his throat and gurgling as he comes. He pulls out and leaving a few stripes of come to land across Kylo's face while Kylo immediately swallowed the rest with a bob of his throat. Hux slumps down towards Kylo and Kylo catches him and pulls him close. Hux trails a finger through the come painting Kylo's face and looks at Kylo in awe.  
  
"I didn't- I didn't think you'd do it," Hux murmurs all soft and pliant after his orgasm. Kylo folds him into an embrace and kisses him deeply letting their tongues entwine.  
  
"For you," Kylo purrs against his ear and kisses him again.  
  
\----  
  
  
  
Bonus coda:  
  
  
Later finds them both piled on Hux's bed, Kylo half laid over him reaching for the opened box of Lemon Creams on the bedside table. Hux groans and makes a fuss about Kylo squishing him, but Kylo knows he isn't and if he is he doesn't care so he settles in and rips open the box munching the wafers down by the fistful.  
  
"You know these don't even taste good?" Kylo asks mouth full.  
  
Hux watches in horror as crumbs get everywhere.


End file.
